Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for supplying a respiratory gas under an increased pressure comprising a blowing device for delivering the respiratory gas, a housing device for receiving the blowing device and a connecting device for connection of a humidifying apparatus for humidifying the respiratory gas delivered by the delivery device. The invention further concerns a humidifying apparatus for humidifying a respiratory gas as well as a respiratory gas tube or hose and a connecting apparatus therefor.
Description of Related Art
Apparatuses for supplying a respiratory gas under an increased pressure are used in particular in the field of sleep therapy for dealing with sleep-related respiratory disturbances. Supplying the respiratory gas under a predetermined increased pressure, usually in the range of between 5 and 20 mbar, provides for pneumatic splinting of the upper respiratory tracts of a patient, in a physiologically well compatible fashion, whereby it is possible to effectively prevent obstruction in that respiratory tract region.
Usually the respiratory gas is formed directly from the ambient air which is preferably sucked in by way of a filter device. In dependence on the climatic conditions which fluctuate in particular due to the time of year involved, it has proven to be advantageous for the respiratory gas which is supplied to the patient, for example by way of a blowing device, under a regulated, possibly alternating pressure, to be humidified from time to time. For that purpose it is possible to insert a humidifying device into the respiratory gas path between the blowing device and the respiratory mask, for example by way of an intermediate hose portion. CPAP-units with an integrated humidifying apparatus are also known.
In the case of the humidifying apparatuses which are only inserted into a hose line however, there is frequently the problem of inadequate strength and stability. In the case of CPAP-units with an integrated humidifying apparatus the latter has to be constantly taken around, even if there is temporarily no need for humidification of the respiratory gas.